High School- Bullies, Romance, and Homework
by pastafangirl
Summary: (High School AU! Bully! Romano X Student! Veneziano) Feliciano is a new student and Romano is the bully. But why does he target Feliciano. The summary is a fail just read it, the story is better. Based on a rp on omegle. Itacest. One-shot. I swear the story is better than the summary. First Fanfic


**A/N: This was written from an rp on omegle. I edited it and added some stuff to make it seem better. This is my first fanfiction, so creative criticism is appreciated. Romano and Feliciano are not brothers in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I do however own a computer and iPod.**

*******************************Flying Mint Bunny********************************

Feliciano walked down the halls of his new school. He had started about a week ago after moving from Italy. Feliciano was very shy so he didn't talk much and didn't have any friends so far. He was usually picked on, which made him very upset and hurt, but he tried to stay strong. He was walking towards the cafeteria when he was suddenly shoved up against a locker, yelping in pain. He winced in pain from the shock of the impact and looked up to see the bully who had been targeting him since his first day.

"Now look, if it isn't the new kid. How are you enjoying the school so far?" Romano said in a taunting voice. A year older than Feliciano, Romano was probably one of the most disliked students at the school. Known for having a violent temper, he would often start fights and cuss people out. However, he never shows as much open hostility to the other students as he did Feliciano.

Feliciano whimpered and struggled in his grip, not looking for a fight at all. "P-please… let me go." Every time he ran into him like this, he always ended up with bruises or some other form of injury; whether it be mentally or physically. He hated it so much.

"Ah, look the baby is crying! Are you going to run to your mommy, you big baby?" Romano said mockingly. In the background, Romano's friend, Antonio, was telling Romano to leave him alone, but Romano just ignored him. He shot Feliciano a pitying look. He didn't understand why Romano was acting like this. While Romano was prone to cussing people out, he never showed violence to those who had not done anything him. Feliciano began to tear up. "L-leave me alone…please…" He begged, shaking furiously the other boy's grip.

Romano slapped him across the face, right before punching him in the gut. "Stop struggling, you little piece of-" Romano was cut off by Antonio, who had finally had enough, pulling him off of Feliciano and dragging him away. Feliciano whimpered and fell to his knees in pain.

Meanwhile, Antonio had dragged Romano to the restroom and was yelling at him. "What the hell, Romano! Why are you acting like this! I know you're always rude and angry, but Feliciano didn't do anything to you! Why are you treating him like that!" Romano had it with Antonio's yelling. "IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE HIM, OKAY?! I WAS HOPING THAT IF ACTED LIKE I HATED HIM, I ACTUALLY WOULD! BUT APPARENTLY IT DOESN'T WORK BECAUSE IT ONLY MAKES ME LIKE HIM MORE AND HATE MYSELF FOR TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT!" Romano fell against the wall and sunk down to the floor after his outburst.

Feliciano, who was standing in the doorway to the restroom, widened his eyes at the confession. "You… you like me?" he said in quiet disbelief. Romano looked up, his face going from bright red to white before going back to red. "Y-you heard that?" When he got a nod, he went brighter red and locked himself in a stall. Feliciano frowned and walked to the stall, softly knocking on it. "R-Romano…?" he asks quietly.

"What do you want? Yeah, I'm gay. Go tell your little friends and make fun of me. I get it." Was the deadpanned answer he received from the stall. "H-hey… I'm… uh… gay too, you know…" he says looking down. There was silence and then slowly, very slowly, the door opened a crack. "You are?" The question was hopeful. Feliciano tries to keep his nervousness down, gulps before nodding, "S-si…" he said keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Do you like someone?"

Feliciano shifts nervously, turning a deep red. "S…si…" The door opens a bit more revealing half of Romano's face. "Do you like… me?" He sounded a bit desperate. Feliciano gulps a bit, right before responding. "I… well… m…maybe… I… sort of… have a crush on you…" he says shyly, turning redder.

The door opens fully and Romano steps out. " I'm sorry for being an asshole and treating you like shit…" He turns away, avoiding Feliciano's gaze. Feliciano wrapped his arms tightly around Romano in a hug. "Ve~ it's alright…" Romano's face was bright red as he returned the hug. He cleared his throat and looked down hesitantly at the smaller boy. Feliciano smiled, before leaning forward, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together softly. Romano kissed back and when they broke apart, looked at Feliciano, and nervously asked, "Will you go out with me?" before turning red and looking anywhere but at Feliciano. Feliciano smiles and turns Romano's face to look at him and nods. "Si… I would love to."

******************************Awesome Gilbird**********************************

**A/N: Once again, this is based on an rp on omegle. If you were that person you can see that changed and added stuff to it. Also, again they are not brothers in this. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any helpful hints or ideas, it would be appreciated. Creative criticism is encouraged. Do not be afraid to state any mistakes I may have made. I am going in to Honors classes next year, so do not be afraid to rip it to pieces and tell me everything I did wrong. I can take it. Flames however will be used to cook the flesh of my victims *evil smile*. Have a great day **

**-Pasta-chan**


End file.
